


Пир для моей девочки и её друзей (A feast for my girl and her friends)

by Omuty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuty/pseuds/Omuty
Summary: В старой детской книжке "Шёл по городу волшебник" есть персонаж - мальчик с холодными голубыми глазами, который живёт во вчерашнем дне. А что, если он действительно заглядывает во вчерашний день, этот мальчик, радость мамы? Только глаза у него лиловые, он архистратиг небесного воинства, а цели у него совсем другие.In the old soviet children's book "Wizard walked through the city" there is a character - a boy with cold blue eyes who lives in yesterday. What if he really often stops by in yesterday, this boy, Mom's joy? Only his eyes are purple, he is the Archangel of the heavenly host, and his goals are quite different.An illustration to text:https://112902.selcdn.ru/virink/19/10/08/bfd11b8d5a965ab9563bdc64a5a0070d.jpg





	Пир для моей девочки и её друзей (A feast for my girl and her friends)

По улице шёл высокий мужчина в светлом костюме, в тени домов его глаза ярко отсвечивали лиловым. На Земле и в околоземном пространстве его звали Гавриилом.

Это была одна из европейских столиц, хотя он никогда не запоминал названия. Кажется, Москва. Гавриил предпочитал приходить сюда, хотя, в принципе, ему было всё равно. Во вчерашнем дне нет людей, а вечера прекрасны. Она не заглядывает сюда, здесь нет интересующих её страстей, повседневных выборов, бурления жизни и смерти. Магазины и кафе стоят пустые, солнце медленно садится за небоскрёбы. Их окна отражают режущий, кипящий свет заката. Здесь можно думать о том, о чем нельзя даже вспоминать в дне сегодняшнем.

Но тянуло его сюда и по другой причине. Здесь, совсем недавно, он ощутил укол страха.

Это было необычно, потому что Гавриил не боялся никого и никогда. Люди назвали бы его высокосоциализированным психопатом, если бы с их мерками можно было подходить к архангелам.

Но в тот раз он почувствовал что-то странное в атмосфере, и обнаружил себя в пустой детской библиотеке, рядом с маленькими стульчиками и разноцветными полками. Книжка, которая привлекла его внимание, была тонкой, обложка потрепанной, а внутри он нашёл строчку, от которой повеяло холодом. «Мальчик с холодными голубыми глазами во вчерашнем дне». Почему голубыми? — внезапно подумал он.

Его глаза не перепутал бы никто и ни с чьими ещё. Они были лиловыми. «Вчерашний день» — фантазия автора, совпадение. Старые детские книги надежно спрятаны на полках библиотек, реальный мир почти не помнит о них. Нынче дети читают мало, а уж вдумываются в то, что прочитано, и вовсе единицы.

_«На закате можно увидеть. На восходе можно уйти». _

А вот это уже было всем совпадениям совпадение. Гавриил непременно бы отправился навестить автора, если б тот был жив. Вряд ли, конечно, человек вынес бы явление архангела во плоти. Допрашивать Гавриил умел, равно как и не оставлять свидетелей.

У демонов и ангелов общий словарь, а язык определяет то, как работает разум.

Находясь в парадигме, созданной Богом, ты не можешь из неё выйти. Начав отталкивать свет, вечно летишь во тьму. Но и то и другое тебе неподвластно, потому что создано не тобой. Ты не можешь менять исходный код.

Самое большое наслаждение, доступное демонам, та свобода, которую они чувствуют, отрицая и уничтожая созданное Ей, любимое Ей, угодное Ей — никогда не приносит удовлетворения. Демон не может без проклятия, но чем больше ты пожираешь, мучаешь и гадишь — тем сильнее ощущение «я не могу вернуть всё назад, я могу только продолжать».

Гавриил находил удивительно забавной аналогию действия вечного проклятия на демонов с действием наркотиков на слабые людские тела.

А сделать из эфирных существ оккультных, и остаться белым, могучим, в ярком кипении белых одежд, с крыльями, застилающими пол-неба, неустрашимым архистратигом, одной из высших фигур Неба… Драгдилер, которого позвали читать проповеди в воскресной школе, не мог получать больше удовольствия.

Он знал, что так будет. Он сам показал демонам, тогда ещё ангелам, эту возможность, с тупым упорством запрещая, ограждая и предостерегая. Роль меднолобого бюрократа была его любимой.

Сам он умел ждать. В людском эксперименте с зефиром он был бы самым умным, самым волевым мальчиком. Радостью мамы. Он возьмет потом все зефирки за свою сдержанность. За силу воли, не уступающую Её воле. За актерский талант, равного которому нет во всей Вселенной.

Он не испытывал жалости к демонам, как дилеры не испытывают её к закоренелым наркоманам. Да силы зла никто и не жалел, настолько они стали мерзкие. Не чета силам добра и света.

Было, правда, одно исключение из правила. На Земле и в околоземном пространстве имя ей было Вельзевул.

Гавриил всегда раздражал её напыщенностью и фанатизмом, но они чуяли друг друга даже на разных концах галактики и до, и после падения. А падшие ангелы могут испытывать удовольствие. Темное, грязное — и сильное. Настолько сильное, что Гавриил теперь мог ощутить не только небесный восторг и божественную любовь. Он мог ощущать удовольствие Вельзевул. И она про это знала. Мозгами её Она не обидела.

Он чувствовал, когда мухи, из которых состояла теперь её плоть, пировали на чьем-то гниющем остове. Когда она совокуплялась в человеческой или нечеловеческой форме с людьми или демонами. Когда кровь жертв струилась с неё горячими потоками — поверх всего её серые глаза искали и встречали его, лиловые.

Пожалуй, его чувство к ней было ближе всего к любви в человеческом понимании. Иногда он думал про злое удивление в серых глазах, если бы он рассказал ей всё. Но его цель была столь грандиозной, что все остальное просто не имело значения. Демоны будут существовать до страшного суда, гнить заживо, ожидая неизреченного наказания и зная, что прощения не будет. Честные создания, в своём роде, эти демоны. Берут, что хотят и платят за это. Чувствовал ли Гавриил свою вину перед ней? Так. Самую малость.

Скорей даже нет.

Несомненно, всё могло входить в Великий План. Но когда он исподволь начал разбираться в том, как всё устроено… План не производил ощущения…ну, как бы это сказать. Плана.

ОНА тоже не знала, чем всё кончится. И люди, любимые игрушки Ея, демонстрировали это с невероятной ясностью.  
Фавелы, трущобы, торговля людьми, мусорные реки, кровь на колтановой руде, воронка капиталистического кризиса, как удавка на шее у всех. Нет, правда. Он давился от смеха — момент был напряжённый, но все же достаточно контролируемый — когда один из человеческих детей сказал, что верит в здоровый завтрак, и направил меч. И победил Голод — подумайте только!  
Ты просто сделал его невидимым, мальчик. Люди любят не видеть то, что им не нравится.

Важен был не сам Апокалипсис, к которому готовились как к корпоративной олимпиаде, с тоннами кружек и футболками с символикой. Это был лишь знак, что мир подходит к своему закату.  
_«На закате можно увидеть…» _  
Важно было количество ангелов и демонов в точный, строго выбранный момент. Выбранный Гавриилом, конечно же, а не сложившийся произвольно (поэтому фарс с судилищем и адским пламенем он разыграл не без удовольствия). Демонов должно было стать всего лишь на одного меньше, чем ангелов. Чуть позже.

(Никто не отменял святую воду. Отличный инструмент, и гораздо легче в доставке, чем адское пламя, особенно, если точно знаешь, где найти демона рядом с ангелом в одной из европейских столиц).

И тогда запустится великая сингулярность, которая проведет мир обратно к воронке «ничего», к точке большого взрыва наоборот. И там, в той точке, где будет выход в иную реальность, восход иного мира, когда масштабы сузятся — Её будет ждать он.  
_«На восходе можно уйти…». _  
Из этой точки выйдет Демиург новой вселенной. В которой всё действительно будет по его правилам. По его исходному коду.

Правда, в открытой схватке с Ней у архангела не было шансов.  
Но вот незадача, он мог предсказать Её реакцию. В тот момент он останется последним из её творений. Последним из детей, из мириадов созданий, больших и малых, ужасных и прекрасных, величественных и смешных. Только он, Гавриил. Мальчик с холодными лиловыми глазами.  
И Её длань не поднимется. Она не сможет сделать то, что должна. Это сделает он.

Гавриил мгновенно убирает эту мысль из сознания. Нельзя даже пробовать отталкивать свет, или всё очень быстро выйдет из-под контроля. Нельзя ничего выносить из вчерашнего дня.

Но пока все хорошо. Всё на ходу. А ещё он соскучился по своей девочке и её друзьям. Можно даже устроить для них пир.

В воздухе появляется множество тяжелых блюд, на них истекают соком огромные бархатные персики, громоздятся янтарные кисти винограда и рубиново-красные яблоки… Плоды Эдема, лучше которых нет ни в одном из садов Земли.  
Фрукты на глазах начинают гнить и покрываться плесенью. Блюд все больше, на них лежат отрубленные головы животных, свисают клешни огромных лобстеров, перламутром отсвечивают груды кишок и внутренностей. Мостовая вспучивается и трескается, открывая изнанку, огненно-красную, как жерло вулкана. Оттуда вырывается серная вонь и оглушительно раскатываются крики боли и гул ревущего пламени.

Он шепчет что-то, и разлом начинает куриться мухами, их все больше и больше, они подхватывают блюда с угощением, облепляют и медленно опускаются вниз. Вниз.

В ад.

Архангел Гавриил, не оглядываясь, удаляется вниз по улице, мурлыкая странный мотивчик, подхваченный неизвестно где:  
_ «…а у меня во дворе/ Ходит девочка с каре/ Она любит мефедрон/ И я так в неё влюблен…»._  
Солнце пылает над ним, отражаясь в стеклах. Стены домов резонируют в такт тяжелым шагам.  
Как уже говорилось, во вчерашнем дне нет людей, а вечера прекрасны.

Этот обещал быть просто восхитительным.


End file.
